Many combinations of materials of different character have been combined in microwave packaging to influence the cooking effect of the microwave energy on food products. These microwave packaging materials may be either microwave transparent, for example, paper, paperboard, or many plastics, or they may be microwave interactive, for example, metal foils or thin metal deposits. Microwave transparent materials generally provide, for example, food product support, packaging form, insulation, and vapor barrier functions in packaging. Microwave interactive materials generally provide, for example, enhanced surface heating, microwave shielding, enhanced microwave transmission, and energy distribution functions in packaging. Microwave packaging is generally created and configured for a particular food product or type of food product using materials chosen to best exploit the cooking ability of a microwave oven with respect to that food product.
For example, a microwave package design primarily for heating corn kernels to create popcorn is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,456 issued to Pollart et al. (the '456 patent). The '456 patent describes a package constructed of an inner bag of polyester and an outer bag of paper. A microwave heating element is printed on either the inner surface of the outer bag or the outer surface of the inner bag, such that the heating element resides between the two bags. The heater element may be a solid area or patterned, as in a grid. The outer surface of the inner bag and the inner surface of the outer bag are laminated together. When the area of the heater element is bonded to the opposing bag by fully laminating the bags together, the outer paper bag scorches or ignites during microwave heating. By laminating the inner and outer bags together in the area of the heater element using only a pattern of adhesive between the bags (e.g., a dotted or grid adhesive pattern) the outer paper bag does not scorch during cooking.
In another example of microwave packaging design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,921 issued to Maheux et al. (the '921 patent), an improvement was made to the use of metallized plastic film in surface heating, browning, and crisping of food products. It was found that uneven heating of the metallized film occurred when the film was completely laminated to a stiff substrate backing. The '921 patent describes sealing a sheet of the metallized film to the substrate only at the periphery of the sheet, and further ensuring that the major area of the sheet hangs loose from the substrate such that it traps a large air pocket between the sheet and the substrate. In this manner, convection currents in the air pocket are allowed to form and thus distribute the heat generated by the metallized film more evenly across the entire surface of the metallized film sheet.
While improvements to the use of susceptor technology (the “heater” and “metallized film” discussed in the '456 patent and '921 patent, respectively) have been made as discussed above, the microwave packaging designs may still not achieve optimal performance of the susceptors. For example, with respect to the popcorn bag of the '456 patent, the susceptor area is generally placed against the bottom surface of the microwave oven during cooking so the popcorn kernels are situated against the susceptor to receive the maximum possible heat transfer. In this configuration, the base of the microwave oven is also adjacent to the susceptor. Much of the heat generated by the susceptor is therefore transferred to the microwave oven surface (e.g., the glass turntable or floor) and not to the popcorn kernels. The microwave oven environment is actually a large heat sink, impacting the efficiency of the ability of the susceptor to heat the food. The cavity of air within the microwave oven is also constantly ventilated by a fan and creates a cooling effect while the microwave oven is in operation.
In the design disclosed in the '921 patent, the placement of the susceptor material is in the top panel of the packaging. In this case, the susceptor is generally separated from the food product to be cooked by a gap between the top of the food in the package and the top of the package where the susceptor is placed. Thus the ability of the susceptor to heat the food is diminished because the susceptor is not in contact with or very close to the surface of the food product. In fact, the air gap between the food and susceptor actually acts as an insulator and prevents the maximum possible heating of the food product by the susceptor from occurring. In some situations, even if the susceptor material is originally against the food product when initially packaged, the food may actually shrink or change shape during cooking, for example, if originally frozen, and the susceptor material loses contact with the food product, impacting the ability of the susceptor to brown and crisp the food product.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as essential subject matter upon which the claims of the present application depend for support, by which the scope of the invention is to be bound, or upon which this application depends for adequate disclosure of the invention.